


Tommy? A vigilante? Ahahah... No wayyyyy

by Aezirae



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Illegal Activities, Murder, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Vigilante TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aezirae/pseuds/Aezirae
Summary: Tommy was someone who didn't consider about having a legal or legit family.Sure Tubbo and Ranboo were like his brothers.But he never thought of having OFFICIAL family. Like a dad or legal brothers or something.He was still a minor, he should be thinking of somehow getting adopted. But he likes the way things are right now, him, Tubbo and Ranboo and his sidekick/dog, Henry.Maybe that's expected that, after all being a vigilante would probably eliminate the possibility of even thinking of having a legal family and shit.But what he doesn't expect is that in one faithful night he encounters three of his biggest idols.And he really thought that would be the end of it.Well until he realizes that after a series of fond and cool happenings, he's accidentally got himself adopted by three of the most idolized heroes worldwide.Huh, how nice.ORI fell in love with the vigilante au. So I decided to write a story, bcuz y'know there's not that many sadly.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 270





	1. Mind Control

Life is full of surprises, it really is.

And right now I’m getting much more than what I’ve ever bargained for, and I don’t really know if that’s bad or good, okay it’s definitely bad. But then again this is kind of cool. Tubbo would probably throw me out of a window if he heard me saying that.

So you might be wondering what the hell is happening? Well let me explain.

I was just on my way back home from patrol, and quite frankly, the night was peaceful, it was just a nice, cold and peaceful night, and I really hoped it would stay that way. But nothing ever goes right for me.

Because here I am, standing as tense and still as a brick wall on the edge of a five story building, icy and annoying whispers of the wind that flew against my skin faster than light, spewing small cold shivers down my spine.

The bold, bliss moon shined gracefully down on the land, syncing in with the electric lights that spread over the nosy and chaotic city that flooded with dozens of busy and tired people.

It was rightfully empty here though, and it’s to be expected. This place was abandoned and empty in most days, occasionally there would be some weird teenage gangs that would hang out here, they never lasted though.

But three unexpected visitors decided to come and ruin the bliss silence and they were clearly NOT part of a gang, in fact they might as well be against gangs. And those three were the trio of figures that are currently stood, RIGHT IN FRONT of me.

To make it more thrilling though they were heroes, not just any heroes, they were three of the TOP ten heroes worldwide! They were mighty figures that were the closest to standing on the top of the economy. (under the government of course)

Figures that stood proud and tall and were a symbol of hope to society itself, hell some people even relied on them more than they did on the government!

Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if my fanboy-ish attitude rubbed of on the tense aura that surrounded the air.

But thankfully, or not thankfully.

They weren’t here for some fan meet up, they were here to arrest me, and that wasn’t going to end up well if they succeeded.

You might be wondering, what for? Why are they arresting me?

Well, to make it simple. I’m somewhat a hero, well I consider myself as one, but instead of being legal, I’m… kind of breaking rules by doing such a heroic and good willed deed, I know, ridiculous right?

But what can I do, laws are always going to be shit one way or another.

I scurried my sight around the area, darting my eyes from side to side, looking for my sidekick and a place where we could both escape. Unfortunately, it seems that my sidekick may have ditched on me. I'll get back at him later.

But back to the important things, a escape plan.

'Well, if I manage to somehow distract them, maybe I should annoy them, after all, that is my specialty.’ I stared at the three menacing gazes of the heroes that I have luckily somewhat pin pointed there weak spots. Hopefully I have, otherwise I’m doomed.

'And if I’m quick, I’ll jump off and run for my life, and I’m pretty sure there's a hiding spot in the alleyway on the left of this building.’ How do I know that? Well this isn’t the first time I’ve been In a game of cat and mouse, but last time I was the cat, it looks like the tables have turned this time. Maybe that thug was right, I really do need to start practicing being the mouse.

“Okay, listen here ‘Tennet' (It’s T Innit, rude bitch) we're all quite busy and we don’t have time for your little shenanigans, so if you'd be a dear, just _let us arrest you’_ ” The siren’s voice lulled around my hearing, a loud ring coming after.

‘Shit mind control, I forgot he does that' I stayed still, fighting my inner urge to just walk in to there sound trap. If there was one useful thing that **Harrold** taught me, it was how to resist midnight control. That may have been paranoia in his part.

_A blurred figure of a blacknette older man that stood in front of a whiteboard as he swiftly wrote something on the board._

_His sharp blue yes glared at me, like it was a command, in which I faintly responded with sitting stiller than I did before, it was out of my will though, but I could t refuse, I wanted to but my body followed mindlessly, and my conscious just stayed in a bliss and paralyzed manner, it was if his eyes locked my soul into a prison that was impossible to break out of._

_Before I could be fed up of the silence, he thankfully decided to break he hypnotic gaze and speak with a strict and intimidating manner._

_“Tomathy, there are many things you need to look out for in life, one of those are things to resist a overpowering voice that invades your mind and forces you to make decisions you have no control after.”_

_Our eyes locked as a tense sure flooded the room, suffocating me with endless fear and curiosity, feelings that would lead to my demise, at least that’s what father said. He was always right…_

_He stepped back and moved his figure, revealing the dread full word that he stiffly wrote just about… a while (Five seconds? A minute?)_

_He voiced the word out to my student and confused figure that tense down as confusion filled my brain, scanning for any type of explanation m_

_The words written on the whiteboard with black eraseable ink was…_

_**“Mind Control”** _

_‘Mind Control… ?’_

‘Mind Control'


	2. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy somewhat appreciates little things that his brain unwillingly remembered, but he's still in trouble.
> 
> Luckily Tubbo's bee senses (do bee's have senses? Like heightened? Probably not but shh) and he comes to help! 
> 
> But Tommy being Tommy might have accidentally gave himself out, but only a it, so hopefully the three heroes didn't notice. 
> 
> Bad for him though, because one of them is a bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the sidekicks name from Cleo to Henry, it makes more sense don't it? Hopefully it does.
> 
> ALSO, holy CRAP, all of you are hungry, deprived of food- bcuz holy hell y'all found this quick.

Before you start! Imagine Tommy's suit like Spiderman's first suit looked like, a red hoodie, black pants, a dark mask and tinted goggles. I won’t go into detail- y’all can imagine it however you want.

Also!

 _This_ – Flashback

 _“This”_ – Wilbur/Siren's mind control thing

 _“This"_ – Tubbo (from earpiece)

Resisting.

Or otherwise called, being stubborn.

This is personally one of Tommy's stronger suits. Pretending however? A very weak skill of his.

But he likes to think that being room mates with Tubbo for almost his whole life taught him many things, some useless and some important, mostly useless. One of the important things the bee lover has taught him, was how to lie.

But the problem is, Tommy might or might not only remember like a half (quarter) of the whole explanation and teach shit.

So he's really hoping that Ranboo hasn’t rubbed off on him too much, and that he can actually remember at least a bit of what his roommate told him.

‘I really wish that Henry was here right now, he'd probably remember a thing or two' He helplessly wished to whatever God was watching this right now, but as expected, nothing, well that was probably foreseen but whatever.

‘Speaking of Henry, where the hell is he?’

Meanwhile. . .

“Henry? What are you-“ The familiar brunnete stared confused at companion, eyes darting around the room to find the missing boy that was absent and nowhere to be found with the dog, which was unusual.

But obviously, there wasn’t even one single trace. There was nothing but the dirty spaces that he has yet to clean.

“Where’s Toms?”

‘Ah… not the time, he's probably making his way back home by now' For some reason it felt as if he wasn’t so sure himself and that he was merely trying to convince that the small animal was safe.

But he really did not have the time to worry about Henry right now, he should be more worried about the fact that in any second now, he'd be rotting in jail.

If he wanted to worry about Henry and make sure he was safe, he was going to have to make it out of this tricky situation alive. And hopefully unscarred. But the chances showed otherwise.

‘Okay if Tubbo and Ranboo's little scan and investigation was right-'

_“Siren's an interesting hero” The brunnete spun his chair around, staring directly at Tommy's ocean eyes, locking terrifying eye contact. He was clearly wordlessly threatening the blonde that if he doesn’t listen to this little lessons he'd have to pay for it later._

‘I am so thankful I listened' he sighed at the memory.

_Beside the bee boy was another familiar hybrid, Ranboo obviously. He was holding a checklist and was carefully inspecting the written words, but even without looking at Tommy, the blonde knew he was going to be pissed if he didn’t listen, and Ranboo is very scary when he's mad._

_“His mind control takes about three minutes to enter the right part of the brain, you would need to pretend to be unable to let your mind go wild for two minutes, in those two minutes you need to pretend that you're stunned and stuck in a daze.”_

Tommy wonders how he's able to remember all of this, but he's really glad he does.

The blonde tried to relax with not much success, but it was something. He's somewhat good at pretending he's stuck in a daze. Given how much times he'd done it back at the orphanage.

He'd just mindlessly stare at the sky, like he's somehow waiting to break a hole into it and break time and space all in itself, well at least that how Tubbo described it.

Before he complained about how unnecessary the goggles were, it made him feel like a rip off version of the hero ‘Somnus'. But right now was he damned thankful that Ranboo somehow forced him to just suck it up and do it. Because it’s saving his ass right now.

The four men stood tensely on the tall abandoned building, a suffocating and unbearable tension flooding their lungs, even an idiot could tell that this was awkward.

Tommy just wobbly stayed still and dazed off and focused his attention to the stars which he ‘tried’ to count, with obviously no avail. He desperately tried to ignore the awkward silence as he detached himself from reality, not too far, if he did that, he might as well be dead.

Although the three legal heroes didn’t seen to be affected all that much, almost as if they were used to these kinds of situations, which they probably were to be honest.

“Alright, now why don’t you be a gentleman and peacefully _walk over here_ real quick?” Despite his words, the tone made it sound more like a command, it was most definitely a command.

‘Shit, dazed off too much, how do I distract them?’ the teen sped through his mind as he tried desperately to tug onto the non-existent wheels that functioned his brain to start working and think for once.

And like a miracle, lady luck decided to shine her light upon he poor male once again, which he was extremely grateful for. A buzzing sound much like a bee's made it’s way into his ears from the cheap earpiece that was hidden, tucked away in his blonde locks.

And slowly those slight glitches morphed into a familiar voice that Tommy was absolutely glad to hear.

_ “God Dammit Tommy, how did you even get into this stupid situation?”  _

‘Tubbo!’

Before he could dumbly yell out, the boy for my he other side of the earpiece quickly scolded him to shut it.

_“Do you want to get caught or something? Shh!”_

The clear statement very clearly affected Tommy, and so he stealthily returned to a dazed state he really hoped that the three heroes didn’t notice.

Too bad, one of them is a bird though, but to make it worse it wasn’t just any bird, a bird HYBRID, hell it was Phil WATSON. The angel of fucking death, if that wasn’t screaming danger then nothing else does.


	3. A fun quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little pov from Wilbur, Techno and Philza.
> 
> When Wilbur's hypnotization fails and Tommy runs away with the help of Tubbo, Phil chases after him.   
> And while hiding, Tommy gets into a fight with Tubbothat ends up with Tubbo cooing at him.

“And why exactly do we have to do this, Phil?” 

The brunette complained, leaning his back on the well, his tone dripped with irritation. 

“Wilbur, you know we owe Stevens a favor, and right now, we’re doing that favor” Phil sighed at the hero’s blatant attitude as he brushed of a pile of dust from the green and white striped bucket hat that hanged gently between his fingers. 

Techno, who stayed quite this whole time fidgeted with his axe, tossing it up and down for no particular reason butted into the conversation, “Who even is this Tennet guy anyways?”

“It’s not Tennet, its T Innit; at least that’s what Steve said his alias was” 

A small snort came from Wilbur as a mocking arrogance dripped in his voice, “T Innit? What kind of shit name is that?” 

“Wilbur your first name was literally Sound Drop”

“Shut the fuck up, Techno”

An hour after that careless discussion, they were now currently hanging around in an alleyway between two abandoned buildings that seemed to have been there for years.

Apparently the vigilante was usually seen around this area, especially after the last fight with ‘Torsion’ or whatever his name was. 

“Isn’t Torsion that one weirdo who had stretchy powers, or somethin’?” The Siren questioned as he fiddled with his ear piece, staring at his father figure who responded with a smile.

“Yep, T Innit somehow got him when even the cops couldn’t” The man praised the ‘man’ clearly not aware of the fact that the ‘man’ was a teenager. 

The pink haired hybrid that was currently inspecting his axe, for whatever reason, let out a small snort that was followed by a gentle compliment, “Got to hand it to him, he has some good skills” 

Wilbur only rolled his eyes at his family’s statements and stubbornly did the exact opposite of what they said, “Whatever, still a criminal” 

Phil could only chuckle at the younger’s words, raising his phone to check if the cops had any trace on the vigilante, which he did indeed find. 

“Alright, apparently someone on night duty found him sprinting on the roofs to this direction, lets head out.” 

The winged man, followed by the figures that wore a beanie and a horned mask, made their ways to meet the illicit ‘man’ who they were quite eager to meet.

‘T Innit, huh?’  
By the looks of it, T Innit was definitely not happy to meet them. 

Because right now, he’s on the edge of a building, really looking forward to jump off to who knows where. 

Phil silently sighed, were they really that intimidating? (You sir, are more than intimidating) he pulled on a small gentle smile at the masked ‘hero’ and said, “Don’t worry mate, we’re not here to hurt ya, we just need you to come with us peacefully” 

That effort was all useless as the target seemed to be… distracted? Either he was looking for a way out of this situation, or was somehow dazing off in this position. It was clear to them that it was the first option (It was actually both of those options)

“Wilbur, do you mind?” Techno asked his somewhat brother figure, the mentioned boy only sighed and nodded. 

An alluring smile was hanged on his lips, as an exceptionally imitation of a comforting brother was painted on his face as he slowly spoke, “Okay, listen here ‘Tennet’ we're all quite busy and we don’t have time for your little shenanigans, so if you'd be a dear, just let us arrest you” Although the choice of words were a bit hostile, the tone and sick sweetness of his voice managed to cover it up. 

His words rang around the area, thankfully, after some training; Wilbur managed to keep control of the amount of people his demands would control, but although the effects wouldn’t be there, the sound of his voice would still hang in there. So to anyone who listened that wasn’t being affected would probably think he was some sort of dad trying to command his child to do something. 

And after a bit of waiting, the man seemed to be in a successful daze.

Until he wasn’t. 

Phil noticed something was off, but he shrugged it off as the effects working differently for other people, well at least he DID. 

That was before he noticed a small movement and change in the masked boy’s movements, his head slightly shifting in surprise, even his tinted eyes widening just a small bit. How did he notice this you make ask? Well, he was an eagle, and his abilities didn’t only come with the wings, it came with the senses too.

So when the boy suddenly ran even after Wilbur’s command, he wasn’t very surprised, so he was the first one who came running after him. 

\--- 

“Oh my god, Oh my god, Tubbo, Phil fucking WATSON is chasing me down, I’m going to die, this is my end-“ 

“Tommy! Shut the hell up and keep running, after everything you’ve been through, some bird man isn’t going to be your doom” 

“Philza isn’t just ‘some’ bird! He’s an angel, a hawk even, a blessing from the sun!”

The hooded boy sprinted through the alley ways, sweat glazed down his head as a burning heat spread through his body, at this point, the only thing that kept him going was adrenaline and sheer will, and those were probably running out too.

His best friend, who was communicating with him through his ear piece and was shoving directions and word of encouragement down his brain , none of them even know if it was helping or not, but it seemed to work a bit, so he yelled it in his best friends ear nevertheless. 

Currently there was one objective, run, run as fast as he could, to where? They’d work that out later. 

“Toms, you’re going to have to make a turn to the right, and then a left, there’s a good hiding spit under the dumpster” 

“Ew, why the dumpster?” 

“Either that or your figures go to the dumpster instead”

“You wouldn’t dare” 

“Oh but I would” 

Tommy ran through the alleyways, slightly losing the other blonde who was just behind him, with a swift turn and an insult directed to his companion, he ducked behind the dusty dumpster that thankfully hid his frail body just enough, but he couldn’t say the same for the vibrant colors that he wore that stuck out like a sore thumb.

The vigilante settled behind the trash container, trying to control his breath as his body unwillingly shifted into a panicked rest, as he softly whispered to the ear piece with small pants of breath, “What now?”

“Just…” Before he could continue his words, a voice that was blurred into static and was coated with worry sounded behind him from what Tommy could hear, Tubbo then responded with a still confirmation that flooded relief into Tommy’s veins. “Yes Ranboo he’s at the location…”

A hushed yell of relief left Tommy’s mouth as he finally caught his breath, “Ranboo’s there?!” 

“Just hide, and yes Ranboo’s here and he’s coming to get you”, Tubbo

“Oh thank god, tell him I said thanks”

“Where’s my thank you?” 

“You don’t get a ‘thank you’ when this was your own entire fault In the first place” 

A scoff buzzed from the other side of the device and was followed with, “MY fault? Why the hell would it be mine?” 

“If you just stopped acting like a dick and stopped forcing me to get home, maybe I wouldn’t have almost met with death” 

“You’re the one who decided to take that route! Hell, I even warned you to stop going to that stupid alleyway!” His yell almost sounded like a hiss as it exploded in his ears.

At this point, Tommy was kind of pissed. “Don’t call it stupid! And what do you expect me to do? Take the road? You damn know that it was just yesterday police cops were chasing me home!”

“Maybe if you weren’t such an idiot you wouldn’t even have to be running from the cops!” 

Okay, now Tommy is really pissed.

“Fuck you! I just wanted to get you a damn gif-“ 

Silence overcame the two as the tense aura was drained from their mind, only to be replaced with a stunned shock that suffocated both of the pair’s location. Tubbo, with a sharp breath decided to cut that breath first.

“You wanted to…get me a gift?”

There was no response as Tommy lowered his head, sucking in all the flushed and stirred feelings that invaded his thoughts.

“Toms?” Tubbo cut of the peaceful ‘him’ time, but it didn’t really stop him from staying in his dazed and dull thoughts

“…” 

A small adoring chuckle came from the teen on the other side as a coo left huis lips, “Aw…are you embarrassed right now? Did I make the ‘oh so mighty’ Innit flustered?”

“Shut the hell up Tubbo!” Tommy snapped, it would’ve been intimidating, if there wasn’t a flustered and embarrassed tone that wrapped his words, making it seem like some kind of child’s present.

“I did, didn’t i? Awe... Tommyyy that’s so sweet of you” 

“I only wanted to buy you it for…as a bribe!” Tommy denied.

“Come on Toms I know you’ve gone soft for me a long time ago” 

“You asshole! I fucking hate you!” 

“Love you to Toms”   
And after a bit more words of hushed and playful teases that pinched both the duo, it totally wasn’t one sided (It definitely was, only Tommy was in the least bit offended) 

Suddenly a voice that definitely didn’t come from Tubbo’s side sounded mockingly around the two’s hearing, It came from no one rather than a familiar tall hybrid, 

“Are you two done with your bickering yet?” 

“Ranboo!”


End file.
